


Dragonmates

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine
Summary: Severus has been threatened if he doesn’t go to the ministries victory ball. Now he sits in a dark alcove watching the revelers brooding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Dragonmates

Severus sat in a small dark alcove avoiding people as best he could short of casting a disillusionment spell. He truly didn’t want to come to this anniversary ball but Minerva had threaten him after he refused to go the past six years. So now he sat brooding with a glass of firewhiskey in hand and watched the crowd of witches and wizards socialize with each other in the newly refurbished ministry entry hall come ballroom. 

Six years since the end of the damned battle. Three months in St. Mungos healing from wounds he didn’t expect to survive. A week in a prison cell during his hearing which resulted in his freedom due to the golden trio, Minerva who had found upon the death of Voldemort her full memories of everything Albus had told her, and of course of the portrait of the man himself. Acquitted and honored, Severus quit teaching, travelled for a bit and then moved back to wizarding Britain and went into brewing. He’d sold his home in spinners end and bought a nice house in the Forest of Dean that allowed him more then enough privacy and was secret kept by him and Minerva and no one else. And Severus had always had an excuse as to why he couldn’t make it to the victory balls in the past until this year.

Now Severus sat brooding and scowling at anyone that came near until he saw a flash of gold and green appear to his far right. There stood a statuesque young woman with dark mahogany skin, long curly faceted brown hair that looked near sentient, and light filled brown eyes. She stood tall and curvy and wore a beautiful green dress that accentuated her hour glass shape and was accented by gold. It took a few moments as she walked closer for Severus to see it was Hermione Granger. The third and smartest member of the trio that seemed to just fall off the face of the map for the past few years. No one knew where she was or what she was up to. 

After guaranteeing Severus’ freedom, Hermione had set to her own future. A future that didn’t involve Harry or Ron. She loved the boys but as brothers. Hermione had dated Ron for a bit but quickly realized maybe they weren’t the best fit. So they went their separate ways. Ron had gone on to join the Chuddley Canons and sleep with every witch that came his way. Hermione had left the country for five years.

Severus had watched Hermione and she walked in. The crowd had turned and stared at her and whispered. Hermione seemed to not care. Especially once she set eyes on Severus and smiled. Severus sat up straighter as she turned towards him and finally came to a stop.

“Hello Severus.” She said only loud enough for him to hear. For a moment Severus was surprised and turned on the chit had filled out nicely. So for a moment everything went quiet and he was speechless. Then the world came rushing in. No one paid them much mind as she took the seat beside him making sure to turn to him.

“Granger.” He replied.

“How’ve you been?” She asked still smiling.

“Fine.”

“I see.” Hermione responded looking him up and down. Severus was confused.

“You see what?” Hermione smirked and leant into the chair. 

“You’re no longer a waif, you’ve fixed you constantly broken nose and teeth, and your hair isn’t greasy looking anymore. You look healthier. You look good.” Severus raised an eyebrow. She saw all that in the few minutes she sat beside him.

“Could say the same for you too.” Severus smirked looking at her fully now. Hermione had gained a few pounds and was curvy, grew a few inches in height and filled out in places he wanted to touch.

“I take by you sitting here you don’t actually want to be here. Why don’t we go someplace a little more…quiet.” Severus could pick up on the almost predatory way she spoke and he was finding himself turned on by it.

“Lead the way.” They stood and Hermione cast a disillusionment spell over the both of them. They walked out of the ministry and into a courtyard empty but for a small gently bubbling fountain in the middle and jasmine bushes surrounding them. “This must be new.” 

“It is. They built this as a quiet place for anyone that needs it. It’s got some special wards up as well to keep anyone who comes her safe and warm.” Hermione walked to the edge of the fountain and sat on the lip as she slipped her fingers into the water. Severus stood a few feet back and observed her. 

“Why are we here?” He asked. Hermione looked up at him.

“I know your animagus form.” She answered. Severus felt his blood run cold and rage rise. “How?”he growled.

“Oh don’t worry, nothing nefarious is afoot. I went for my transfiguration and Arithmancy apprenticeships I decided to become an animagus. When I finally turned I was referred to Madam Bones who informed me of you. We are the only two in existence it seems. We’re also the last two with our blood traits.” Hermione stood at that and walked to Severus. “I give you permission to use legilmancy on me if you’re not trusting of my word.” Severus thought about it. But one thing he knew was to trust her.

“Unnecessary, I believe you.” Severus was calm again. “May I see you’re form?” Hermione nodded yes and took a few steps back and turned into a Norwegian ridgeback with deep burgundy scales and gold flecks. Severus stood in awe. She was magnificent. Hermione lowered her head to him.

“You’re turn.” She growled out. Severus smirked. He then turned into a Ukrainian Ironbelly with black scales and silver flecks. Severus in his form was bigger than Hermione but only just. The two dragons inspected each other. Hermione was satisfied and moved her muzzle to Severus’ and bonked it. Then returned to her human form. Severus did the same and they stood only inches apart. 

“I guess we’ll be working together than.”

“We will. We can also do other things.” Hermione took a step closer to Severus, looked him in the eye and kissed him. Severus was of course surprised but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So he responded to her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss depended. Her lips were soft and to Severus and the feel of her curvy body against his sent electricity through every nerve ending. Eventually they had to stop to breath.

“How long?” Asked Severus.

“Since fifth year.” Hermione responded. Severus’ mind went into overdrive. She’s wanted him for that long. Severus looked at Hermione then went back to kissing her for a bit longer. 

“Maybe we should go someplace we wont get caught?” Suggested Severus.

“Lead the way.” Severus cast the notice me not spell on them both and they snuck out of the ministry ball and disapperated to his home where they promptly divested and fell on his bed.

The next morning Severus found his arms full of jasmine scented witch and couldn’t be happier.


End file.
